


Celebrations of All Kinds

by aliencereal



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ambiguous Raleigh and Mako Partnership, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Mako can rest after their victory, and the Kaidanovskys are more alive than you've been told.  Celebrations are in order.  Post-movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations of All Kinds

**Author's Note:**

> I blame so many people for this.

After the dust has settled, the world comfortably saved, nobody seems to know quite what to do with themselves. There's drunken partying somewhere just of the edge of earshot, and every once in a while, Raleigh thinks he can hear Newt yelling.

It's been almost 8 hours, and he hasn't gone to check yet. The doctors who flit in and out of his room in the medical bay are in various stages of confetti-in-hair and bright smiles, but he doesn't mind that they're not on their most professional behavior. He and Mako aren't exactly behaving like ideal patients. For one thing, this isn't actually his room. It's Mako's. They're in the medical center until they've been checked thoroughly for radiation damage, Kaiju blood poisoning, and any other side effects from the last mission.

But Mako's just lost her father, and Raleigh doesn't like the idea of leaving her alone in a hospital room. He'd snuck out of his room the second the doctors had left, and the two of them have since cuddled into each other on Mako's bed. The doctors are probably only allowing it because everyone's in way too much of a good mood to protest much of anything right now.

Raleigh is half asleep with his cheek resting on Mako's head, listening to her breathe (this time, his partner is alive and with him), when the arguing starts up outside. For a brief, sleepy moment, he's convinced that the party has moved down the hallway. But that isn't happy shouting, it's angry shouting.

“There was Kaiju blood in the water, we need to do tests--”

“No. We will go to party as heroes, not to hospital as victims.” The woman in the hallway sounds like she isn't taking no for an answer.

Very suddenly, Mako jolts awake at Raleigh's side. She blinks blearily and grabs for Raleigh's shoulder, using him to push herself up so she can look through the window on the door.

“Is that...” She asks, tense hope in her voice. Sure enough, as the two of them watch, a pair of very wet, very blond Russians are herded down the hallway by some nervous looking doctors. Mako grabs for Raleigh's hand, smiling shamelessly at him. He squeezes her fingers tightly and smiles right back. They aren't the only pilots to make it through after all.

“Just... Just a tox screen, okay? To make sure you won't drop dead after all that swimming.” The doctor arguing sounds like he could use a drink, and Raleigh can hear Sasha snort derisively through the doorway.

“Just one test. Then we drink.”

The doctors at the back of the pack are still visible through the door, and they go visibly limp when Sasha agrees to their request. Mako is smiling as if at some kind of inside joke, and Raleigh smiles with her. In the edges of his mind, left over from the drift, he can feel her friendship with Sasha. The joy she feels at seeing that someone is still breathing mixes in with his.

Mako and Raleigh aren't talking, half-hugging each other in bed and smiling like loons at one another, feeling a spike of victory high again-- but there's murmured Russian from the other side of the wall, the room they've ushered the Kaidonovskys into.

Until there isn't. Raleigh assumes that they've fallen into the same sort of arrangement he has with Mako, tucked close together to bask in the glow of being alive.

He amends this idea when something thuds against the wall behind them. He looks at Mako for a moment, puzzled, before the sound is followed by a husky moan, not fully muffled by the wall. Raleigh's eyes open wide and the corners of Mako's mouth twitch, like she's trying not to smile.

Raleigh doesn't know enough Russian to know if those are endearments, swear words or encouragements Sasha's voice is carrying into their room, but Mako seems to, losing the battle with her smile.

Feeling awkward, Raleigh finally finds something to say.

“So they didn't need alcohol to celebrate after all.”

Mako breaks into laughter, overtaken by the absurdity of the situation. It's infectious and then Raleigh's laughing too, unmindful of the bruises on his ribs. Before they even have a chance to calm down, footsteps come down the hall and then a nurse is babbling apologies.

The doctors come running.

They don't stop laughing for quite a while.


End file.
